Airbags that include one or more active vents can achieve various deployment configurations, which may be selected or adjusted depending, for example, on occupant conditions within a vehicle at the time of deployment. In some instances, the airbags can suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.